Another member of the family
by Lucariofan115
Summary: With me, my enchanted sword and trustworthy daggers, I did fine out in the wild, but when a certain individual helps me out of a pretty crappy situation, I stuck with him and his friends. I wonder how this will end? *Discontinued, go to my profile page to find the rewrite.*
1. Introduction of myself

Same shit different day. Hi, name's Matthew. I'm fourteen years old and I live in the Unova region. What town exactly? Well... I travel, not because I'm a trainer, which I'm not, but because I have to. You see I lost my parents in a tragic accident involving a building being set on fire by arson. They and a good few others were killed.

I became depressed, but got over it quickly as my parents wouldn't want me living in regret. Now, I walk alone, just doing my own thing, every, single, day.

It's not that i didn't go prepared though, I know how to cook set up camps and also, for defense, use swords and throw daggers. The sword I have on me was from my mother as a gift for my thirteenth birthday. She knew full well that I knew how to use a sword effectively, many people praised me, saying that I was better than most experts and that I could match a group called 'The swords of Justice'. I never asked who they were, kinda wish I did though, they seem interesting.

The daggers are just a ranged option for me, I don't have a specific set I use so I just any dagger. As long it's a dagger it works for me.

I learned on my own how to work my way around these two weapons, I didn't want to get anyone involved, unless they were opponents. Judging by the praise, I think I did good with my choice of lethality.

And my mother also made a good choice, considering my sword is enchanted. The merchant she bought it from was apparently a really shady guy but after examining the sword thoroughly, she deemed it good for me, but not even that could have told her that the sword had strange abilities.

What abilities? For one, I can slash with the sword and a magic blade will fly through the air until it hits something, the sword also has another ability where it can decrease my opponent's line of sight, people describing it to me as being surrounded in darkness might I add, and there's more but they're not really significant to mention.

Well if my sword can shoot a magic blade through the air, then why do I have daggers? The blade has limited amounts of this unknown power and will only regenerate when the power on the sword aren't being used, so that's why I carry daggers, better safe than sorry.

Anyway that's pretty much all I can say about myself, I am currently walking through an unknown forest, like I said same shit different day.

I wonder, will today go from the same old shit, to something completely different very quickly?

Only time will tell I suppose...


	2. A crappy situation

Nothing is really on my mind at this current time, I've eaten, I've trained a bit, so I'm just walking.

Maybe I could just go into town and go for a dangerous criminal so I can earn some money. That's really my only source of income, which I probably need considering that I have daggers that I would probably never find once I threw them, so I need to buy more.

Since going after these people does actually pay well, I was able to buy myself this robe, why? I just think robes suit me, considering my fighting style is closest to an assassin.

Anyway I'm walking through the forest, my long brown hair, which has no particular style, was a bit annoying, but it is just a mere annoyance. Nothing really out of the ordinary, just me, my breathing and the forest.

As I was walking, I started to hear men yelling and shooting, a yell that signals that someone is being attacked and shooting that indicates... something. I'm not a person that ignores something like this, so I turn in the direction I think the source of the yelling and shooting are coming from, activate my sprint and run. Activate my sprint? Well the sword also gives me this as well, the ability to sprint much faster than what I already could, I shouldn't have said it wasn't significant enough, it's just not a very interesting thing.

I run, run and run for a minute before I come across the source of the yelling and the gunfire... shit has gone down here.

20 men, who, judging by their uniforms, are henchmen for a certain team. I've never seen this uniform before but, all henchmen uniforms for Team Galactic or Team Rocket, have a big letter on them that signifies the first letter in the team name. This team had a large 'W' on it.

There looked to be only 20 men standing, the rest were dead, decapitated, ripped in half and twisted and turned. Damn, it was a massacre.

What I saw next though explains why this happened, five robots, who looked as though they had a lot of strength. They didn't seem to be holding any weapons other than metal fists.

The men were armed with Assault rifles and pistols, that didn't look like things that should be used against this type of machinery, doesn't help that the men weren't very well armoured.

They were unloading hell into those machines... and it did fuck all. One of the machines ran forward and grabbed one of the men by the throat and immediately snapped it, tossing the man's body into the bush I was hiding in without a second thought.

I wasn't really frightened by this, as I've seen people die in brutal ways before. What scared me the most was, what if there were more of these things? It would not end pretty. If these men weren't trained well enough to deal with this then I don't expect a civilian to do much better. I may be able to take these guys but it would be very risky, so I just watched and observed, hoping to find a way to beat these things.

That didn't happen, instead, what happened was the men were getting slaughtered, one by one. My red eyes staring in disbelief at this display. Soon enough the last man was dead, all that was remaining were lifeless bodies and blood, a lot of blood.

The robots then stopped, they started looking around so I hid deeper in the bush, then one of them said something that encouraged me to get the fuck out of there, " **Activating, thermal location software"**.

They would know I'm there if they saw me me so I went even deeper in the bush trying to come out of the other side.

Too late.

One of them saw and immediately boosted over to me, I was barely able to dodge it, since that was the last thing I was expecting. I looked over from the bush and saw all five of them ready to turn me to red paste, I knew I couldn't run because of their damn boosters, they'd catch up with me eventually. So, I pulled out my sword, held it in my right hand and got a dagger ready to throw in my left hand.

I just pray I can find out how to destroy these things and get out of this fight alive...


	3. Finding him

**_Keldeo's POV_**

Being with the Swords of Justice has taught me how to be brave, how to fight, and how to do right thing. It is an absolute joy. Unfortunately, I may have forgotten where we were staying for the night.

" _I got lost again, come on Keldeo, get a grip!"_ , yep, I really should have kept my own tracks, it went from going for a simple stroll in the forest, to trying to find where my group is.

"*Sigh, guess I just got to keep looking", I said to myself.

Something interupted my thoughts though... strange, thought I heared someone grunting, as if the person were in a fight, I also thought heard a robotic voice... there it is again!

I look around trying to pinpoint the source of the noise, I look around for a few seconds and deem that the commotion was coming from the other side of a few large bushes. So I push myself into the bushes and peek to see what's going on.

To my surprise, I find a human, one standing at around five feet high, wearing a robe, having long brown hair (long for a male), holding a red sword and a dagger, fighting a bunch of machines that were really trying to land a hit, but the human was pulling all sorts of evasive skills, ducking, rolling, flipping, side stepping and more.

Then he did something that really made me question this particular human, he released an unknown energy from the sword and the energy went onto one of the robot's visors, which seemed to blind it. The human then struck with lethal force.

He dashed towards the robot at incredible speeds for a human and sliced the robot clean in half, effectively disabling it.

However, another robot boosted forward and rammed into the human, sending him crashing into a tree, causing a painful grunt. The robot then attempted to slam him against the tree, but the human recovered quickly and moved out of the way, the robot then crashed into the tree, knocking it down in the process.

I couldn't just stand by and watch any longer, as I fear the human may lose from being worn down eventually, so I transformed into my resolute form and went in for the kill.

I stuck the robot nearest to the human, and ended up slicing off its arm, I then went for another strike, piercing its robotic heart, shutting it down.

The human looked over at me for a second, but only a second as another robot bolted forward trying to slam me, but the human wasn't having that, he threw one of his daggers at the robot's booster pack, disabling the booster allowing me to go and finish him off with a quick strike.

Two more left, but before I charged forward, the human stopped me, "Take the one on the left, I got the one on the right", he said to me in a calm tone.

I look at him and nod, then, we charge, I use a focus blast to stun the robot while the human does the same, but with his dagger. We both then slash at our opponents, both falling to the floor with two big thuds.

Now that I know we're safe, I turn back to my normal form, and look around. There are so many dead bodies, what did these things do?!

Then I turn to the human, he's looking back at me. He then smiled walked up to me and said, "Thank you for your assistance, it really is appreciated, those things were tough".

Ah, so judging by his voice he is young, I then decide to reply, " _It wasn't a problem, you just seemed to be in trouble"._

The human's eyes then go a little wider as he is probably unaware of telepathy, "You can... talk?", he asks in shock.

" _Uh huh, I can use telepathy, that's how I can speak to you_ ", I reply with a small smile on my face. He eases up and smiles back.

"Name's Matthew, Matthew Scarlet, nice to meet you?", he says in a tone that is wondering what my name is.

" _Keldeo_ ", I reply, " _Nice to meet you Matthew_ " I say.

We stare at each other for a moment, before I hear a familiar voice next to us, " _What the hell happened here Keldeo?_ ", a female voice asks.

I jump at the voice and look to my right to see Virizion standing there, " _Matthew here got attacked by robots, so I ran in to help him. The others... met a different fate_ ", I explained.

" _Matthew... so that's this human's name?_ ", Virizion asks curiously.

"Yes my name is Matthew, Matthew Scarlet", he replies. She gave him a smile and asked, " _Are you okay, you didn't get hurt, did yo-_ ", she then let out a small gasp and looked at Matthew's right leg and so do I. There's a relatively big branch sticking through his leg, and Matthew even looks down to see what we were looking at.

"Okay, honestly, I did not know that was there, I thought the pain came from the fact that I got slammed into a damned tree. Seems as though there is more to it than that", Matthew says calmly, "I can just patch it up though and then walk it off".

" _A human doesn't just walk off an injury like that, not even a Pokémon wouldn't be hurting from that_ ", Virizion replies, " _can you even walk?_ "

"Of course I can." He then takes a couple steps forward and looks at her, but it is clear that he is having a bit of difficulty walking, "See?" he asks, but Virizion is not letting him go in that state.

" _No, you're obviously hurt, get on my back and I will take somewhere away from here, where you can patch up your leg safely, it's not safe in this location and, with that leg, you're not getting anywhere quickly_ ", she says in a tone that will take no for a answer.

"But... I... uhhhhhh, oh fuck it. I admit I'm hurt and I need to patch the wound up, but I won't be staying for long, wouldn't want to be a burden to you.", he says, defeated

She smiles at him and motions for him to get on her back, he does so quickly and before we got going, she turned back to him and said, " _I can assure you, you will be no burden to us, for we are The Swords of Justice, it is our duty to help those in need_ ", and then me and Virizion took off, with Matthew on her back

This day got interesting very quickly...


	4. Meeting the others

**_Matthew's_** ** _POV_**

Oh, so now I know who those people were talking about, the ones I could compete with, The Swords of Justice. They seem pretty cool, and the one I fought alongside with, Keldeo, is tough.

Now, I don't wanna assume things, but I have a feeling there's more members. Neither Virizion or Keldeo mentioned others in the group, but I doubt there's just two in the group.

" _Hey Matthew",_ Keldeo began, stopping my thoughts for a moment, " _did you know those people back there?"_ "Have absolutely no clue who they were.", I said.

 _"So you just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time?",_ asked Virizion.

"Well it was mostly my fault, I heard gunshots and yelling, so I went to investigate. Then I found the men being killed by those machines, the machines made very quick work of the men. The things then used some sort of thermal heat scanner to find me crouched down in a bush, then I got into the fight. I really should have got out of there quicker.", I finished.

 _"I'm glad I got to you then, that branch probably came from that tree.",_ Keldeo mentioned, _"By the way, how didn't you react to that, I mean, surely you must've noticed something?",_ he asked curious about that.

"You ever had those moments where you ignore a pain because you think that if you stop fighting you will die? I had one of those back there, I guess I just... forgot about the pain." I answered.

 _"Fair enough",_ he replied.

"May I also ask where we are going?", I've been wondering this for a bit, so I may as well ask.

Virizion answers my question, _We are heading to a cave where we'll be staying the night, Cobalion and Terrakion are there, probably wondering where me and Keldeo are..."_

"Oh.", so there are more members, I'm actually kinda excited to meet them as, like I said, this group seems pretty cool.

The rest of the walk, or well ride, cause of my fucking leg, was uneventful, nothing else was said and nothing interesting happened, so there's nothing more to say about the journey.

After about 10 minutes of the ride, we finally reached our destination, a cave... what else is there to say? It's a damn cave.

 _"We're here",_ Virizion announced.

"Let me get off your back, I'll walk in", she kneeled down to allow me to get off her back safely, then we walked inside.

Assuming it's them, there they were, Cobalion and Terrakion, both were discussing about where Keldeo and Virizion could be, they then noticed a pressence by the entrance of the cave and turned to look at who was there.

" _I take my mind off the path for a second and I get lost, sorry about that guys."_ Keldeo then gave an awkward chuckle.

" _Well, kid, I didn't say 'Don't get lost' so I can let it slide."_ , said the 'bigger' one, and by 'bigger' I mean the one that looks tougher.

 _"Oh ha ha ha, very funny Terrakion."_ Ah, so that's Terrakion, which means that the other one is Cobalion.

While Terrakion was oblivious to my pressence, probably because he is now talking to Keldeo, Cobalion was more observant and noticed me. He walked up to Virizion and asked, _"I see you have brought a guest, and judging by that branch through his leg, I assume an accident occurred?"_

 _"No, he got into a fight with five machines that slaughtered around thirty others, but the human was able to hold his own and, from what I heard from Keldeo, was able to destroy two of them.",_ Virizion said with a, dare I say it, proud tone.

Cobalion then turned to look at me, then towards my back, I'm assuming he was looking at my sword that was in its sheath. _"I assume then, that you are quite skilled at using a sword?",_ he asked.

"I guess, I've had praise in the past but I always dismissed it as a way of making me think well of myself", I answered.

 _"Um, Matthew, before you forget, you may want to do something about your leg."_ Oh, my fucking leg, I almost forgot (again).

"Oh, right, mind if I deal with this first, and then talk?", I directed my question at Cobalion.

 _"Of course, we'll talk after the wound is dealt with."_ Good, just what I needed.

I nodded and went over to the cave wall and sat down. I took of both of my rucksacks, one carries the daggers, the other, everything else. I then started rumaging through the other one for my bandages.

I found them and took them out, I then put them down and looked at the stick in my leg... this is going to fucking suck. I grabbed the stick on my leg and started pulling on it, it hurt but not as much as I thought it would, so I persisted.

Meanwhile, I could hear the others having a conversation about my sword, " _His sword has powers that can blind enemies? Listen kid I've heard some strange things before, but this is new. I doubt he has something like that."_ Terrakion said in a flat tone... I'm so proving him wrong at some point.

" _But it's true, it really did do that!",_ Keldeo said back, he then turned to me, _"Matthew, when you've patched yourself up, will you show him?"_

I looked up for a second and said, "Sure, but AFTER I deal with this." I then went back to taking the stick out and they went back to arguing.

After a few minutes I was finally able to pull that damn stick out of my leg, I then proceeded to take off my boot that almost reached up to my knee cap and lifted my legging up. I grabbed the bandages and wrapped some around the affected area.

I then deemed it good (for someone who knows shit all about medicine) and pulled my legging back down and put on my boot, I then attempted to stand up and, let's just say, it was easier than it was with the stick IN my leg, and thanks to my 'Special power', if you could call it that, it would be fully healed up in the next few hours.

Those four were still chatting away when I got up but they soon noticed that I was able to complete the task and stopped their conversation, "Well I was finally able to take care of the problem, I should heal up within a few hours." I said.

 _"That's good news, but I am still curious about that sword of yours."_ , Terrakion says motioning to my sword, _"If it's not much trouble, could you show me that blinding trick that Keldeo keeps going on about?"_

"Sure but you're gonna be seeing it first hand. The effects only last for seven seconds, and there are no permanent side effects." I mention.

 _"Sounds good to me",_ he replies.

I then unsheathed my sword and started channeling the energy. Like what happened to that robot, red energy flew from the sword and went into Terrakion's eyes.

His eyes widened by a whole lot, he started looking around, probably wondering if he was in the same location anymore. " _It's less like being blind and more like being surrounded by darkness! It's actually very unnerving."_ , he commented.

"That sounds like all the other descriptions I've had of it", I reply.

 _"Surely it can do more, right?",_ Virizion questioned.

"Of course, but they either cause damage or make me do something and with this leg, I ain't doing much more.", I answer honestly.

" _That's fine but considering that you're going to be staying with us until tomorrow, maybe you could show us more before you depart?"_ Virizion asked hopefully.

"Sure, I got time to kill so I can do that.", I replied.

 _"Awesome!"_ Keldeo exclaimed, he seems pretty excited to see what else my sword can do. It's actually pretty cute, not gonna lie.

Terrakion recovered from the effects of the darkness a minute ago. He walked up to me and smiled, " _Just please don't use me for your demonstrations, I'd rather not have something like that happen to me again.",_ he said.

"Don't worry my other abilities only require the environment, so I don't need to ask for anymore volunteers." I said in a matter of fact tone.

 _"Alright then, good.",_ he replies.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna rest now." I say.

" _Understood young one, rest is crucial for the sake of one's performance.",_ Said Cobalion. Damn, this guy is wise.

"Thank you." I then slumped down against the cave wall to try to get some shut eye. Shit this day's been different than the others, even though it won't last long, I'm at least glad that change happened. I soon drift off into a much needed sleep.

I wonder how they will react to my sword's other abilities tomorrow...


	5. Rewrite in progress

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. I'll be honest, it was laziness that kept me from updating this story. Well, that and the fact that I've wanted to rewrite it for a long time. So that's what I'm going to do. It should be up at some point before the week ends. Keep an eye on my page for when that happens. I'll see you there**


	6. The rewrite is here!

OKAY, rewrite is finally done. Sorry guys, college got in the way. But it is finally done. Go check it out on my profile page.


End file.
